


Stockings and Lace

by Zombie_in_a_box



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stockings, three am sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_in_a_box/pseuds/Zombie_in_a_box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa was always a big sucker for Taylor Swift. Iwaizumi, not so much. So when it was three in the morning and someone was blasting “Blank Space” from the kitchen, Iwaizumi was certainly not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockings and Lace

Oikawa was always a big sucker for Taylor Swift. Iwaizumi, not so much. So when it was three in the morning and _someone was blasting_ “Blank Space” from the kitchen, Iwaizumi was certainly not pleased.

“Turn that down, people are trying to sleep!” He tried to scream loud enough to get through the music and failed completely. As if mocking him, Oikawa’s voice added to the song, and Iwaizumi was sure that his boyfriend, the most annoying and stupid dork ever, was probably making himself a midnight… Err, a three am snack. 

A loud groan slipped past his lips as he was forced to get out of bed. It was summer, so all he was wearing were some briefs. Why wear anything more when his boyfriend would want a quickie in the morning anyway?

As he stepped into the kitchen, ready to yell on the other, Iwaizumi stopped in shock. There was the stereo, there was Oikawa, and there were… Stockings. And lace. Lots and lots of lace. Soon enough, after having stared at the very pleased looking Oikawa for a solid minute, Iwaizumi noticed some lube and condoms placed conveniently on the counter.

“Iwa-chan~” Oikawa’s voice sent shivers down his spine without him having to do anything. He probably looked like an idiot, standing there in the doorway without saying a word. It was clear that Oikawa was slowly beginning to regret the decision.

“You don’t like this?” His boyfriend’s voice gained a tint of sadness before his body was pushed against their table with animalistic strength and lust. His lips felt as if they were being claimed by a wild, untamed animal while it was just his precious boyfriend!

“You…” Iwaizumi hissed, his hands, rough from the constant volleyball practice, gently sliding over the bare skin above the stockings. 

“Iwa-chan likes this after all, hm?” Tooru hummed happily while his head tilted backwards, his neck marked with soft kisses. 

How could he not like this? Iwaizumi always thought his boyfriend had great legs, but they looked even better in stockings. He pushed the younger one down on his back so he was laying flat on the table. 

“You got me out of bed at three in the morning. _Three in the morning_.” Iwaizumi attempted to scold, however the blood rushing straight to his cock was making that hard. The raven placed both of his hands on the other’s waist while leaving a thin trail of kisses down his chest and abdomen up until he reached the end of those black, gorgeous, lacy panties.

By now, Oikawa was squirming and panting, his cock barely fitting under the thin material. At three in the morning, Iwaizumi was ready to tease a little. Just a little bit…

Instead of pulling the panties out of the way, the man began mouthing his cock through them, getting a lot of impatient whines and “Iwa-chaan”s. They certainly didn’t stop him, though. He loved his sleep, and this was not sleep… Although just as good, or maybe even better.

With all the kisses and teasing licks, Oikawa was a mess under his hands. Spread out on their kitchen table, Tooru looked amazing. Squirming impatiently at each small touch, he gripped onto Iwaizumi’s hair, trying to bring his head back to his own. The front of his panties was all wet, both from his pre cum and Iwaizumi’s saliva.

It didn’t take long to get his boyfriend to kiss him again, properly. After three years together, situations like this didn’t call for many words anymore. As Taylor Swift’s songs continued blasting from the stereo, Iwaizumi hooked his thumbs on the panties to pull them off, however left the stockings on.

“Iwa-chan, hurry up…” Oikawa whined impatiently while the raven busied himself with pressing open-mouth kisses to the other’s neck and shoulders.

“No.” That one word, muttered with such power, it send Oikawa crazy. He watched hungrily as the other grabbed the lube, coating three of his fingers. Honestly, he adored being dominated, he did, but god did he wish Iwaizumi didn’t tease him.

“You get me out of bed at three in the morning…” Iwaizumi whispered as he pushed in two fingers, very slowly moving them as Oikawa panted and gasped for air, “With your shitty music…” the raven continued as he spread his fingers apart, having Oikawa squirming again, “Looking like _this_ ,” he hissed while running a hand over one of the thin stockings, “And you tell me to hurry up? As if.”

Both of them knew he wouldn’t last long, however. Iwaizumi would want to get back to bed, and he sure as hell wasn’t someone who’d leave their horny boyfriend without sex, no matter what time it was.

Oikawa looked like a goddamn puppy when Iwaizumi finally pulled his fingers out after what felt like eternity. With sweat covering most of his body, making it glisten in the dim kitchen light, he also looked like he wasn’t quite human, either.

“You’re so fucking sexy.” Iwaizumi whispered as he hurriedly slipped on a condom on his throbbing cock. Instead of patiently waiting for his boyfriend to get to it already, Oikawa didn’t hesitate to pull him closer, hooking one leg around his waist, with his right hand grabbing his cock. “Iwa-chan~” He moaned, still using the annoying nickname from high school.

“You’re a real pain in the ass, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi was no different, however. Just before slamming inside, he claimed the other’s lips into a messy, hot kiss. Their high school nicknames most often came up in situations like this, mostly because Oikawa found them endearing.

As two bodies collided in a messy dance, all other thoughts simply disappeared. Skin slapping against skin, heavy gasps for air, groans and moans along with an occasional cry of pleasure from Oikawa were all sounds coming from the two.

No words were necessary for this kind of a situation. Iwaizumi knew perfectly which spot to hit to have Oikawa a moaning mess on the table. He knew exactly where to bite, where to touch to grant the other absolute pleasure. 

Oikawa himself couldn’t do much in such position, so he focused on Iwaizumi’s ears – he knew they were incredibly sensitive. Moaning into them made his boyfriend’s face flush so nicely, nibbling on the lobe caused a shift in the rhythm of his thrusts… Oikawa liked knowing he could at least do this much while he was pleasured in all ways known to man.

The rhythm picked up in speed, Iwaizumi’s thrusts getting harder, more forceful as Oikawa pulled on his hair. God, this was all so good… His prostate was hit with each thrust, leaving him crazy and craving for more. 

The worst part about sex this good was how short it lasted. It didn’t take long for Tooru to come, thick ribbons of cum splattering on his chest. Just after a few thrusts, with an especially forceful one, Iwaizumi released into the cum, his head falling tiredly against his boyfriend’s chest.

It took them both a few minutes to catch their breaths. Afterwards, Oikawa insisted on being carried back to bed. He was complaining of his ass hurting, obviously – which earned him a slap on his ass, along with a “whose fault was that?”. 

After turning off the stereo, Oikawa was about to walk back to the bedroom when he was scooped into his boyfriend’s arms. The brunet seemed surprised before a soft smile graced his face. He dropped an arm around Iwaizumi’s neck, pressing a soft kiss to one of the many hickeys on his neck.

“I love you, you know?” Tooru said with a soft smile, completely honest. Moments like this reminded Iwaizumi why he chose this guy as his boyfriend in the first place.

“I love you too, Trashykawa.” Iwaizumi laughed warmly as the man in his arms began whining about how he ruined the moment – one kiss was enough to shut him up.

Their relationship hadn’t changed from high school that much. They were still the two idiots who fell in love over volleyball.

**Author's Note:**

> Erm, thank you for reading! I'm always happy to receive comments/kudos! <3


End file.
